


Crazy All My Life

by onaglorik



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Animal Play, Drunk Sex, Fetish, Humor, M/M, Parody, Porn, Porn Video, Rating: NC17, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The trailer of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1829725">Пандафилия</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa">Melarissa</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/less25/pseuds/less25">less25</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Crazy All My Life

**Author's Note:**

> The trailer of [Пандафилия](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1829725) by [Melarissa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa) and [less25](http://archiveofourown.org/users/less25/pseuds/less25)

password: panda

[crazy all my life](https://vimeo.com/125375699) from [onaglorik](https://vimeo.com/user34747060) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
